Believing In Angels
by Shinigami's Voice
Summary: Chapter 7 and finale!!! What has gotten into Duo after that accident with the ship full of children? Heero and Quatre have discovered now!!!!!
1. Crushed and burned

Author's Notes: Hi there, this is my first GW fanfic ever (at least posted) I am Shinigami's Voice, that will explain a lot. I am big Duo fan, so you'll imagine I'll be writing Duo stuff. Yeah, vive le Duo!!!  
  
*** flashbacks***  
  
So, let's get started. This fanfic is about how Heero, being Duo's best friend, and Quatre, being the empathic of the team, find out about Duo's tragic past, after an accident which left 02 with sad memories of his life. It takes place after the Endless Waltz, but sorry, Gundams weren't destroyed for me. And there's no peace yet. War is still here, and there are some people still fighting…  
  
  
  
"Believing In Angels"  
  
Chapter One.  
  
-Trowa, fly to the right and destroy the Leos! Heero, watch out the MobileSuits at the front! Wufei, take the MS behind us! Duo and I will protect the ships that are trying to escape!…  
  
Quatre was the one organizing the battle, while the others took the fight against the NewOZ patrols, who were trying to take control over the satellites in the area. The Gundam Pilots were now supported by Preventors, and they had a new mission to protect the colonies and their people.  
  
-Yahoo!! We should come here more often! We got a great view!! Hey, buddy, move away! Or maybe you wanna meet your maker!!- Duo was taking the fight quite well, funny at least. DeathScythe flashed its green eyes while he destroyed two more suits.-Hey, Cat!! Are we over yet?  
  
-No, Duo, there were 3 patrols. There is one more MS to find. Look out, guys, don't let it go any closer to the ships…-the strategist of the team warned.  
  
-No problem there, my friend, I'll take it…-Duo quipped with a smile, while he searched in the screens the…  
  
-Damn!!- 02 spat when he saw the MS firing against one ship.  
  
-The ship!! Children!!- 04 screamed when he saw the faces through the glasses.  
  
In one second, all the Gundams flew towards the MS, but it was too late. And the ship was right in the fire line.  
  
-No!! Not again!! –Duo yelled, as the DeathScythe appeared from nothing, receiving the shot directly and crushing against the MS.  
  
  
  
*********flashback********  
  
-Sister Helen! Father Maxwell! Sister!! – a little kid screamed standing in front of a building surrounded by fire. Children's screams could be heard inside.  
  
-Help! Help! There are just children!- the kid outside continued screaming, choking among the smoke as he tried to enter, but the flames grew bigger, consuming the place. The only sound in the surroundings was the dull roar of the OZ ships and MS, who were running away.  
  
The kid continued there screaming his head off, tears streaming down his face, but no one was there. No one came. The burns in his hands as he forced himself into were severe, deep gashes. The bodies inside were scattered everywhere. Burned. Children burned alive. And a nun and a priest. Sister Helen's last words were buried in the kid's mind.  
  
An hour later, an ambulance and a fireman truck arrived. But there was nothing standing there. Just a little kid, at the gates. A fireman took him into the ambulance because he seemed in the verge of passing out. The kid opened his amethyst eyes, tired, watching the wreckages of the church.  
  
-No…- he whispered as he fainted.  
  
************end flashback********  
  
  
  
-Duo! Duo! - Quatre tried to communicate with DeathScythe, but it was useless. The other 4 Gundams landed where the 02 Gundam had crashed.  
  
The DeathScythe's cockpit was surrounded by electric shocks and there was smoke coming out from it.  
  
-Hurry! We got to get him out of there! –Quatre said to the others. Trowa opened the 1st pair of electric gates, but the cockpit was still sealed.  
  
-Let me try- Wufei offered. Trowa moved away, and the Chinese pilot put a solid fist against the control board. The gates were activated and the cockpit opened.  
  
Hanging from the belts and harness, with his hair down in disorder and with a line of blood crossing his face, Duo was unconscious among the electric shocks.  
  
-At least Maxwell is alive- Wufei said coldly- This wasn't such a good idea from him…- 05 commented as Heero and Quatre pulled Duo out of the harness and taking him out the cockpit.  
  
-But, Wufei, there will be a ship destroyed and many dead civilians if Duo didn't do something…- Quatre stated, defending the unconscious pilot.  
  
-Maybe… but anyway, he was….- Wufei murmured folding his arms.  
  
-Stupid- Heero completed the sentence, watching coldly the battered Duo.  
  
  
  
*Shinigami's Voice*  
  
So…I hope you guys like the beginning. Duo here says he was NO STUPID…  
  
Duo: No way. I am NO STUPID!! That Wu-man and Heero better watch their backs…I will forgive them just because Shin's Voice says so…  
  
A/N: Please R&R. I promise I'll answer any one kind enough to tell me what he/she thinks…please. I'll be posting the other chapter tomorrow, ok? Please R&R, that's life for a writer. 


	2. Sad awakening

Author's Notes: So, how are ya doing? Shinigami's Voice here again. I hope you are waiting for the 2nd chapter of "Believing…" I promise to make it longer this time.  
  
Disclaimer: I was told to write this, even though I thought it wasn't necessary..Here I go: I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own the Gundam Boys either. If I did, I'll be the happiest chick around…I do own this fanfic and I hope you R&R…  
  
*****ya know this means flashback, right?*********  
  
  
  
"Believing In Angels"  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
***************  
  
-He's gone! The brat's gone!  
  
-What?! Did you tell the nurse?  
  
-Yeah, but no one's gonna do anything. He was an orphan… and a total pain in the ass…  
  
-Yeah. It wasn't our fault he hated hospitals…  
  
  
  
One week after the Maxwell Massacre, the little survivor had returned to the place. There were only ashes and burned woods now. In the front of the church, a white cross had been raised in memory of the victims.  
  
The kid went into the building, walking among the destroyed benches, statues, gaps of cloth…He stiffened his facial expression, holding bravely the tears. He walked out of the church, towards the gardens. In the middle of the green rug, a lonely white crypt could be seen.  
  
- Hello, Solo- the kid murmured smiling sadly, gazing at the silhouette of the angel with big wings, carved in the crypt. The afternoon's wind flew the long chestnut-brown hair of the kid…  
  
- I am so sorry, Solo…it was our group…our band…I was supposed to protect them when you left…Forgive me. I know…- he took a deep breath- I know they are with you. In Heaven, as sister and father used to say. Sister Helen…I couldn't save her, say good-bye. She would smile sweetly at me and say…- the kid raised his face against the wind and shut his eyes, preventing the tears. He wouldn't cry again. Never ever again. – She would tell me to be strong. And I will. I promise…No!! I swear I will never allow this happens again. I will do the impossible to stop these tragedies, these battles. I will protect the colonies. For Father Maxwell, for Sister Helen, for the kids and for You, Solo. I will never forget my promise, or you. Because I will take you with me. We will be together. Never again, you and I won't be alone, because from now on, with you, I'll be two. I'll be Duo. Maxwell… Duo Maxwell…….  
  
  
  
******************end flashback*********  
  
  
  
  
  
-He's still unconscious? –Heero asked coldly as he entered the room where Duo laid asleep, with bandages in his head and left arm. Quatre was sitting next to 02.  
  
-Yes, it's only been a couple of hours, Heero. But don't worry, he'll be ok. He has been…musing while he sleeps. That's a good sign.- 04 smiled.  
  
-Me? Worry? –Heero repeated with surprise and contempt- Not at all.  
  
-Sure, I knew that- Quatre smiled as he stood up from the chair and walked towards the door- Please stay as I go to bring some tea-he said leaving the room.  
  
Heero just shrugged and he walked towards the window, looking at Duo.  
  
-Fool- he sneered and glanced through the glass.  
  
-"I am so sorry Solo" - the quiet voice of Duo, still unconscious, startled Heero, but he didn't move. Duo moved slightly his head, as in a dream.  
  
-"I was supposed to protect them"…….."they are with you"……"say good-bye"……- Duo's whispers were almost non audible, mixed with the sound of his breathing. Heero walked closer, trying to understand what he was saying.  
  
-Unbelievable! He speaks even unconscious! What a calamity!- Heero complained folding arms. After all, Duo and he wasn't the best friends of all. They were always arguing. Well, Duo argued as Heero only held his "omae no korosu" glance and sneered some haughty words. But in the deepest place of his mind, very very deep, he knew Duo was a partner, a pilot like him…talkative, prankster, chirpy, even crazy…but a partner after all.  
  
The door was opened and Quatre entered carrying a couple of cups. He handed one to Heero and he approached to the sleeping pilot.  
  
-You were right. He has been musing and moving. If he talked less and thought more, he wouldn't be where he is…- Heero commented in his emotionless voice.  
  
-Shhh-Quatre said listening to Duo, who was twitching slightly.  
  
-"I promise….no! I swear"………"never forget"……."Maxwell"………  
  
-Duo! Wake up Duo!- Quatre urged in low but firm voice-Duo!- 04 called again and, 01 and 04 realized Duo was indeed waking up.  
  
The DeathScythe pilot opened his eyes slowly.  
  
-Cat? Cat?- he asked seeing the blond Arabian smiling.  
  
-Hello, my friend. How are you feeling?  
  
-Humm, well- Duo said shutting his eyes from the light, touching his forehead- I feel like I received an attack directly and crashed against a rock. I am also a bit hungry, but I'll make it..- he smiled looking his bandaged arm.  
  
-I am happy to hear that- Quatre smiled- The others are resting in the other rooms. I'll bring you something to eat- 04 said, leaving again the room.  
  
-Hey Cat! Don't tell me we are in the Hospital, please! We are not in one, right? –Duo said leaning from the bed, kind of worried.  
  
-No- 04 laughed-We are in an apartment section Preventors got for us. And, Heero, he just woke up, don't start fighting yet, got it?- Quatre warned with a polite smile, leaving and closing the door.  
  
-And what are you doing here?-Duo asked surprised to see 01 standing there.  
  
-Absolutely nothing- Heero replied turning his back to him, looking through the window.  
  
Duo just shrugged. He wasn't in the mood of arguing. He was still disoriented by the impact and he was physically and mentally tired. His dreams, while he was sleeping, had left a sad feeling within him.  
  
He sat slowly and started removing the bandages in his arm. When he bent his face, he suddenly realized that his hair was hanging down around him, just held by a band at the beginning of the strands. He remembered that, in the middle of the small explosions inside the cockpit, the braid had gotten loose, letting his hair down. He liked the braid. He wasn't used to wear it otherwise.  
  
-Quatre was the one who bandaged you and held your hair. He's been taking care of you- Heero explained when he saw 02 sitting in the bed.  
  
-Yeah, I supposed so….-Duo replied with a distant voice.  
  
-If you were a bit smarter and waited for support, you wouldn't end up injured and unconscious- Heero started punishing him.  
  
-Wait for support? No thanks. I have my reasons for never waiting for help. Rather play alone-Duo smiled, but with the same distant voice.  
  
-Fine. Next time they'll kill you for being such an idiot. Maybe when you are dead you'll stop talking, 'cause nor even unconscious you shut up…- Heero said with his usual emotionless voice.  
  
-What do you mean?- Duo asked suspecting that…  
  
-You've been muttering all this time-Heero answered looking at the 02 pilot, and he immediately realized Duo had held his breathe. It was obvious that whatever was that Duo said, it was really private, because 02 stayed silent for a couple of minutes, avoiding Heero's glance over him by starting braiding his hair.  
  
-And…what was I saying? –he asked at last.  
  
-I don't know. I wasn't paying attention- Heero replied rudely, but he though it better, and not really wanting to be such a beast, he added: -There were only few words I could understand. You were saying something like "I am sorry, and I didn't say good-bye" and something more about a promise…  
  
There was only silence for a while. Duo finished fixing his hair and raised his face, a brief smile in his lips.  
  
-Thanks- was the only thing he said. Heero raised an eyebrow. He didn't mean for Duo to realize he tried to be a bit nice to the injured pilot. And it was weird that Duo didn't laugh at him or crack a joke.  
  
-Are you still alive?- 04 joked while he entered the room, carrying a bowl of soup and a cup pf tea.  
  
-Yeap, mom, I am still here- 02 smiled slightly, putting the bandages away.  
  
- I guess you're a fast healer, right? I brought you some soup. Here you go…  
  
-Wow!- Duo quipped seeing the food-This reminds me of the…-he stopped in his comment. That reminded him of the Maxwell Home, right, but why did he think of that so strongly? Why was he talking about it? Like if the others cared…  
  
Heero looked him kind of surprised. The happy-go-lucky of the team was mute, with an estrange expression in his face and a glance so lost in other world…Quatre smiled, honoring the silence of the 02 pilot.  
  
-Well, you better eat and rest. We'll be leaving towards L1 and L2 tomorrow, remember? –04 said casually, trying to help Duo.  
  
-Oh, yeah…almost forgot…-Duo smiled suddenly. Heero and Quatre headed to the door, going into the corridors.  
  
-Hey, Cat, wait a sec…and the ship? It's all right?- 02 asked with an almost normal voice. Almost normal.  
  
-Sure, Duo, the ship escaped without any problem. The passengers, the children were fine- Quatre assured smiling.  
  
-Really? I see. Thanks Cat – Duo answered, giving a small smile back.  
  
  
  
*Shinigami's Voice*  
  
  
  
A/N: There ya go. Duo is having quite a problem facing memories from now on. I hope some Duo fans out there R&R. Tell me what ya think. Maybe I'll use your ideas…you can be sure I'll post your names on it.  
  
Maybe ya got some fan art of little Duo there. If ya do, send it please… I'll love to see it. 


	3. Raising Memories

Author's Notes: I wanna thank Maria, Agonia and April Aries, who have review from the story. Sorry I kept you waiting, but University is taking the most of me now. Well, go on with the fanfic…..Oh, yeah…I did use this (- ) instead of this (") when they are speaking. Sorry if it confused you. I also did use them like that in this part, but I'll try not to in the 4th, ok?  
  
**********flashbacks***********  
  
  
  
  
  
"Believing in Angels"  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
**************flashback**********  
  
  
  
-Boss, we got him!! This is the intruder in our zone!!  
  
-Nah! No intruder here! This street has no name on it…- one little kid of long chestnut hair said mocking his captors, other 3 kids who were holding him. A circle of 12 or 13 children was surrounding them.  
  
The "Boss" was in the middle, looking carefully to the new kid who struggled with the others.  
  
-I am Solo, leader of this band. Who are you, intruder?- he asked amazed of the strength the little kid with long hair was showing.  
  
-That's not your business, kiddo- the other smiled back.  
  
-Call him "Boss"! – the other scolded him.  
  
-Why? –the kid smiled mischievously.  
  
-Well, because…he is the strongest and the oldest and the smartest…-one of the children answered counting with his fingers.  
  
-I am also very strong –the kid quipped as he pushed his captors back, getting free.  
  
-O.k. we believe you, quit fighting- Solo tried to calm down the band and he smiled- I can tell you are a good kiddo. Come with us. Come on, new kid…- Solo offered.  
  
-Hmmm….no thanks……- the new kid folded arms, turning around, looking towards the artificial sky and the stars that surrounded L2.  
  
-Think it twice, kiddo, you can't live alone, looking to the stars. Learn from them! They live together……  
  
*************end flashback***********  
  
-Maxwell, Maxwell, we are talking to you!- Wufei repeated, a bit angry because Duo wasn't paying attention.  
  
-Huh? What?- Duo asked at least, turning away from the window.  
  
The 5 pilots were in a ship, flying towards L1 and L2 to protect them.  
  
-You have half an hour glancing through the window, to the stars- Trowa explained.  
  
-Really? Hmmm-Duo answered carelessly.  
  
-Seems to me like he is still under the effect of the sedatives-Wufei commented.  
  
-Are you sure you're fine, Duo? –Quatre asked.  
  
-Yeah-Duo snored- I am just a bit sleepy. But I have to check on DeathScythe…maybe later…  
  
Heero and the others headed to the corridors, to the rooms. There were 2 hours more before they got to the colonies.  
  
The fragile lights of the stars were reflecting in the glasses of the rounded little windows across the hall.  
  
Wufei halted suddenly and so did the others, when they realized Duo was standing behind, mesmerized at the sight of the stars within the dark outer space.  
  
Quatre had the intention to call him, but Heero walked among them, back to 02.  
  
  
  
***************flashback************  
  
  
  
-But the stars are different, genius, they glitter for themselves- the little intruder answered to Solo.  
  
-Yeah, but they do glitter more if they are together, kiddo. Friends in need are their reason to glitter. Maybe that's our reason too, don't ya think?  
  
-Hmmmm, maybe…..-the kid though for a while.  
  
-Or maybe you are just afraid of us- Solo laughed a bit.  
  
-I am not! I can handle myself. I fear no one!- the amethyst eyed kid answered, kind of annoyed, pushing Solo back, but Solo held his arm and punched him right in the face. The other children backed their leader with "yahoos", but they were surprised to see the intruder punching Solo back, first the stomach, then the face, making the Boss tumbled back amazed. The new kid held him from his upper arms, pushing him against the wall, but Solo looked him carefully and then he smiled and said:  
  
-You shouldn't be afraid to have friends. I'll be your friend now. I really wan to. That's why I hit you…  
  
-Huh? What are ya saying?- the long haired kid asked confused- Why you did that?  
  
-For your own good. For you to wake up-Solo smiled.  
  
  
  
*****************end flashback*************  
  
  
  
-Duo, get yourself moving-Heero called.  
  
-Ohh…yeah..sure…-Duo said, like someone who was being awaken.  
  
-You said you better check on DeathScythe. Go check it now- Heero ordered.  
  
-I'll do it later- Duo smiled, but Heero didn't moved to let him pass.  
  
-No. We don't know if we'll be fighting in 5 minutes. Do it now- Heero coldly replied.  
  
-Oh, fess up, man. Even if we have to fight right now, my Shinigami would be just fine. Anyway, it's me, not you, why do you bother? Drop it…-Duo shrugged, but Heero gave him his death glare.  
  
-No- 01 repeated- You'll ruin everything again. You won't screw up another mission, Duo…  
  
The other 3 pilots listened in silence, some steps back. Heero's attitude was extremely stubborn, as always, but this…this was nonsense.  
  
Duo stood there in silence for a while. He perfectly knew that his role in these kind of situations was to smile, fool around, crack a joke at Heeros' expense and then leave shamelessly.  
  
But he wasn't in the mood for it. He wasn't in the mood for fooling and joking, much less to have Heero blaming him over and over…  
  
-Listen here, Heero, just leave me alone, will ya? I'm not taking orders from you, so keep your mouth closed and mind your business- Duo answered with indifference, looking him coldly.  
  
Now, that was a surprise, surprise. The others looked at Duo stunned, not even believing "their Duo" had said that. Well, for being honest, it was about time for someone to have the balls to face Heero's not very kind manners of ordering them around.  
  
And Heero wasn't pleased by this. Actually, he was angry…But Duo just ignored him and tried to pass by 01's side. In a sudden, Heero held him by his arm and pulling Duo towards him, he punched the American pilot right in the face as he said:  
  
-You're gonna get us killed. Open our eyes, Duo.  
  
Quatre was ready to jump there and stop this stupid quarrel, but Duo didn't give him the chance. Instead of getting surprised, 02 got himself free of Heeros' grasp and landed a stony punch in the face of the Japanese boy, accompanied by another one in the stomach and another one again.  
  
Heero received the attacks directly, startled at Duo's response. Duo held him by his upper arms, throwing him against the metallic wall of the corridor.  
  
-What's wrong with you? Ahh? Why in the heck are you punching me?-Duo asked in a not very happy voice.  
  
Heero stared at him with a deep, serious glance before answering in a low but sincere voice:  
  
-For you to wake up…  
  
-Solo?- Duo murmured amazed, like if something had hit him hard. Then he bit his tongue when he saw Heero looking at him with a curious and concerned frown, because he has heard what Duo said.  
  
Duo let him go, backing some steps when he realized what had just occurred. He hadn't meant it. He just forgot for that instant that Duo Maxwell wasn't supposed to act like that. He was supposed to smile and laugh, maybe a punch, but in a playful manner…Not like this.  
  
-Errr…..I….hmmmmm……I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. Geez! Maybe those sedatives aren't working well- Duo smiled nervously- But I'm fine now. Yeah. Sorry again-Duo said tapping his own face- I am fully awake now. I'll go take a look on DeathScythe for a while. I hate when you're right, Heero- man. I could risk the mission- Duo said in his normal teasingly voice, walking towards the Gundams' hangar- See ya around! – he chirped as he entered the room.  
  
The 4 pilots glanced at each other for a minute, still a bit confused. Quatre looked right over Heero, who nodded silently. Yes, it was obvious. That accident with the ship had brought something to Duo's mind and, whatever it was, Duo wasn't glad about it.  
  
-Well, well…That was a Maxwell we didn't knew about- Wufei commented as everyone headed towards their rooms.  
  
  
  
*Shinigami's Voice*  
  
  
  
A/N: There. Another chapter up. Hope you enjoy this part. I personally like it, since the one not being beat was Duo. Don't ya think I am right? Isn't about time for 02 to say: "Hello! I'm not a pawn here. "  
  
Don't get me wrong. I do like Heero and everything. It's just that 01 has done some mean things to Duo: robbing his Gundam parts, punching him, letting OZ caught 02, and bla bla bla. I do promise I will show ya, my respectable minna-san, that Heero is not that bad as he pretends to be…After all, he has Duo as a friend. 


	4. Looking for answers

Author's Notes: Shin's Voice here. I just wanna make sure you guys like the story so please R&R. If you got an idea you want for me to add, please let me now. Well, lets get started, some pilots are going to discover that the happy-go-lucky is not what he seems to be.  
  
  
  
***********guess ya know it's flashback************  
  
  
  
  
  
"Believing in Angels"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
"What the heck is that?" –Wufei exclaimed at the time Trowa enlarged the image on the central screen.  
  
"Pirates" –Trowa answered- "A quite big pirate ship and more robber units".  
  
"An obstruction" –Heero folded arms- "An obstruction we better take care of in order to reach L2 in less time".  
  
"But we can't do anything drastic, Heero. After all, they are civilians, not OZ. Besides, we are not supposed to go around telling everybody we are Gundam Pilots for them to move out of the way" –Quatre replied.  
  
"Whatever we are going to do, we better do it fast. These pirates are not fools and they are about to…" –Trowa was interrupted by the suddenly shaking of their ship, which had just been hooked by the pirate ship. The cables pulled the ship until getting it inside the hangar.  
  
A pretty numerous bunch of men with black coats with rifles and different types of guns were surrounding the gate.  
  
The Gundam Pilots looked at each other and decided to get down and try to leave without any complication. If that didn't work, they'll have to take some measures.  
  
Only Duo stayed silent in his seat and he was the last one in getting down and exit the ship.  
  
The pirates targeted them and one of them, obviously the leader, walked some steps forward.  
  
"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Would you be kind enough to cooperate in a charity donation for these humble space defenders?" –and the guy smiled with a liar expression.  
  
Quatre was about to speak, but Duo, behind the others, interrupted him:  
  
"Allow me, Cat" –he murmured and he also stepped forward.  
  
"Tell them to lower the guns, my friend. That's not the way to receive your honor guests" –Duo said walking closer to the leader. Immediately, all pirates targeted him.  
  
"Freeze, boy. Not even a single step more" –the leader ordered kind of puzzled to see this 'boy'.  
  
"I don't remember being so obedient, Gene." –Duo smiled still walking.  
  
"Wait a sec! You remind me of…" –the leader said with curiosity.  
  
"Ya should be ashamed, Gene. Maybe 'Captain Gene' rings you a bell?" –Duo replied.  
  
"Duo Maxwell" –the guy exclaimed amazed when they were face to face.  
  
  
  
There was a moment of silence and after that, Gene smiled and lowered the gun, placing a hand in 02's shoulder.  
  
"Holy Gosh. It is you, Duo! You always surprise me, huh? Hey, guys, it's Duo, the kiddo." –the leader yelled happily.  
  
"Don't call me like that, Gene" –Duo protested.  
  
The other pirates got closer, greeting him with huge smiles, laughing and cracking jokes.  
  
"Hmmm…..Duo?" –Quatre called after a while. The other pilots were confused with all the fuzz.  
  
"Oh, yeah…He he he. Sorry. My bad" –Duo said remembering they were there. 02 stepped at the middle and, pointing the pilots, he started to introduce them.  
  
"These are Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Heero. We travel together to L2. My big happy family" –Duo said teasingly. Then, he pointed the pirates.  
  
"And these are Gene and his gang. Not really feared pirates, but more like a bunch of guys with nothing to do and who live at expense of others" –Duo laughed.  
  
"Hey" –one pirate protested.  
  
"The same little brat" –other laughed.  
  
"You just forgot to tell them we know how to have a good time here" –another guy smiled.  
  
"And that you should include yourself" –Gene reminded him.  
  
The Gundam Pilots looked Duo with growing curiosity.  
  
"Yeah. Forgot that" –Duo looked his comrades and added with a smile- "I used to live here"  
  
"We'll never forget the little brat who hacked our computers…"-one giggled.  
  
"We never had hot water thanks to little brat" –another added  
  
"He always put pepper in our food, the kiddo…"  
  
"And he…"  
  
"Stop with that already" –Duo interrupted- "You're embarrassing me"  
  
"That's exactly the point" –Gene laughed, but them he ordered: "O.k. guys, enough. And you, boys, come with us. If you're Duo's friends, then you are our honor guests" –Gene said addressing the pilots.  
  
"Hn. Thanks, but we are in a hurry. We'll be leaving now" –Trowa replied.  
  
"Without supplies? Fine, if you insist. But don't you think it's a better idea to rest and recharge the ship before heading to L2? You're welcomed here…"-Gene shrugged.  
  
"You are surely kind. And we realized you're probably right. We'll be honored to accept your invitation" –Quatre said after a minute.  
  
  
  
------------------0-----------------  
  
  
  
"Heero…what are you doing here?" –Quatre asked when he entered the computers main room in the Sweepers Group ship.  
  
After spending some hours with the pirates, who used the time in talking and laughing about Duo's return, every single person was kind of exhausted, so they had headed to the rooms to sleep for a while.  
  
But here, two pilots were still up, both of them in a place they were not supposed to be.  
  
Heero looked at Quatre and then continued with his 'work'. He was sitting in front of a module, checking what it seemed to be files and expedients.  
  
"Heero, what's that? –04 asked getting close to the screen and reading.  
  
"What you also came here to look for" –was Heero's cold answer. Quatre looked at him a bit ashamed. Yes, he was also there in order to look for Duo's files.  
  
"I know it's wrong and I won't be glad for people to read my files, but I just though it could help us to know what's going on with Duo" –the Arabian pilot explained…  
  
"I can tell you also though the same" –Quatre added smiling warmly.  
  
"Shut up" –Heero answered annoyed.  
  
"So…what have you found?"  
  
"Nothing really. There's quite a lot of information here, but it's only from 3 years and it doesn't really helps…Look at it" –Heero said.  
  
"This means Duo only lived here for that amount of time, right? I wonder where he lived before…" Quatre mused.  
  
" I suspect this was his former home" –Heero replied, changing the image of the screen and replacing it by the image of an old church.  
  
"Huh? How come?" –Quatre asked confused.  
  
"Several trails. Like the accident a while ago. It's clear that Duo will never allow something like that happened. So I supposed he probably had something to do with a similar event. And his outfit, of course. This was an abandoned children's home which was destroyed by OZ. Most of the victims were children and all the victims died…"  
  
"I see. But, still, I don't think it's enough proof…" –Quatre commented.  
  
"It sure is. This was the Maxwell Home and Church. Its destruction is known as the Maxwell Massacre in L2…"  
  
"Oh, God…" –04 murmured. That was way too much coincidence.  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't be doing this…" –a voice in the back startled them a little.  
  
Standing at the door's threshold was Gene. Quatre and Heero didn't move. By the other hand, Gene approached them slowly and he glanced over the screen.  
  
"Reading some one's else files is a disgusting bad manner" –Gene growled in a reproof tone- "I don't think Duo approves it…"  
  
" We know. And we are sorry" –Quatre bent slightly- " But, well, it was in order to help. With a good intention…"  
  
"Oh, really? I can't tell which intention is enough excuse" -Gene folded arms.  
  
"Because you don't know which are the risks" –Heero answered bluntly- "Duo is risking more than what you think with his depressed state…"  
  
"I am all ears…"-Gene walked one more step- "What's he risking? Tell me…what's so important?"  
  
"His life" –the blonde pilot said in a low voice- "If we knew what's going on with him we could maybe help him. He has to make it through, because if he continue like this…" –Quatre trailed off. Neither of them had decided yet if they were going to reveal who they really were and that they were heading to a battle.  
  
Gene looked at them seriously and directly. He seemed to suspect it, so Heero decided to go on.  
  
"Because if he continue like this he is going to get killed in our next mission. He can't fight like that. We are soldiers and he is risking too much in war…" –01 said slowly.  
  
  
  
TBC………  
  
***************Shinigami's Voice***********  
  
  
  
A/N: There. I used " " to mark people's conversation. Hope you R&R. Tell me it's not that bad, please…. 


	5. Facing the past

Author's Notes: Shin's Voice reporting. Thanks a lot, kind people who have reviewed, specially the ones I invited to read this fanfic. It's time for 01 and 04 to hear an interesting story….  
  
  
  
  
  
"Believing in Angels"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because if he continues like this he is going to get killed in our next mission. He can't fight like that. We are soldiers and he is risking too much in war…" –01 said slowly.  
  
  
  
Gene looked at them one more time and then he started walking around, thinking. Then he stopped.  
  
"I supposed so. That crazy scientist has something to do with all this…Gundam Pilots, right?"  
  
Heero and Quatre nodded in affirmation.  
  
"I...I know you're right" –Gene said suddenly- "Duo is really depressed. Though he tries his best to hide it. He has always been like that. A wall around himself; in order no one realizes what he feels…I can't really scold you for reading files without permission, because I also did it…"  
  
"But, we haven't found more information than the ship's files..." –Quatre replied.  
  
"I looked for 'Duo Maxwell' in the church's files, but I found nothing…" –Heero added.  
  
"And you won't find anything, 'cause Duo didn't have a name back then. 'Duo Maxwell" isn't his real name. From what I know, no one knows his real name. There's no information in any place…That's what I though, until I found several files under the label of some 'Sister Helen' journal. This nun, along with a priest called Father Maxwell, were the ones who took care of the orphans of this Home…"  
  
Gene trailed off, not sure if he should continue, but he wanted to help Duo and he had to trust his friends, so he went on…  
  
"According to this information, this kid of long chestnut hair, along with many other children, entered under their charge just because their 'boss' was really sick and they needed help for him. They were sort of a gang, famous for allowing no one to take care of them. They all lived on the streets, 'little street rats' for all the people. But this Sister and the priest were able to take them to the Home due to the serious illness of the boss. And there was this long haired kid, the boss' right hand, always taking care of him…But it was too late. Two days after their arrival, the sick kid died and the nameless kid became the gang's leader, because the former boss was his best friend…"  
  
"Solo" –Heero said.  
  
"Yes, that was the kid's name. Solo, Duo's best friend…How did you know?" –Gene asked.  
  
"Duo mentioned it some time ago…I mean…only the name. It seemed to escape from his lips…" –Heero explained.  
  
"Duo took responsibility of the children and they stayed in Maxwell Home. Gradually, some of the kids were adopted and the gang became smaller. But there were also other children there, who became part of Duo's group. They spent there almost two years…Sister Helen's notes go on with some comments like:  
  
'It's hard to teach this kids that they don't need to steal food anymore. I keep telling them that everything here is theirs, but they just can't believe it. They had never had three food times in one day, they had never had more than two sets of clothes, and my little one, the leader…he just keeps coming every morning for me to braid his hair…'  
  
Gene cleared his throat and continued.  
  
"It seemed that the nun and the priest had grown fond with Duo. Several families tried to adopt him, but it just didn't work. He was always sent back. The foster parents said he was too much of a problem, a little brat…But they were always happy to have him back. After some time, they decided to keep the kiddo with them, permanently. That's another of the Sister's notes." –Gene smiled sadly.  
  
"Then OZ made its entrance when some general took the place as a military shelter, taking everyone there as hostages. The children were terrified and there was nothing the priest or the nun could do. The only one who stood against the soldiers was the kid's 'leader', who claimed they had no right to play with children's lives. But the soldiers beat the hell out of him and then left to fight against the rebels. This made Duo believe the only way OZ would leave was by fighting. So, being the expert young thief he was, he escaped from the church and stole a Mobile Suit and hacked into the OZ's computers…But the soldiers realized he had escaped, so the general ordered to fight 'without any restriction'. They will no longer worry if the home was 'accidentally' fired…"  
  
There was a long pause in Gene's narration…Quatre and Heero could tell what was going to be the end of the story.  
  
"They didn't care. They blew the place into ashes. And everyone was there, trapped. They killed them all…the children were burned alive…I guess Duo was outside, trying to help and save them but…"  
  
The ship's captain took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"But it was impossible. No way out of that hell…And I don't know what happened after that…I suppose Duo decided to adopt the 'Maxwell' name. It's understandable, but I still haven't figured out why 'Duo'… Then, almost 8 years ago, we received in our ship this crazy scientist G, C or something…he was going to stay here for a while, since he was hiding from OZ. Along with him he brought this Duo kid, who had tried to steal some weapons from him. And that's the way he became one of us, like our little brother during 3 years. But there was something weird with this scientist. It seemed like he had taken Duo as a young recruit. And after that time, the psycho scientist left, taking Duo with him…I figured out he had something to do with the Gundam attacks"  
  
"And now, I finally found him again, just to discover he is having sort of a bad memories' crisis" –Gene finished leaning against the wall.  
  
Heero and Quatre stayed silent for several minutes. Who could have ever imagined? Such a dark past for someone who was always joking and smiling.  
  
"I understand you're soldiers, not counselors…but maybe you could help. That's all what I got to tell. If you're gonna do something, do it now" –Gene said walking towards the computer and replacing the image on the screen. Now it showed the ship's video from the past hours. Duo had been in the shooting gallery when he was left alone, and he spent almost an hour there, firing the simulated targets without a minute to rest. He just kept shooting and shooting with perfect accuracy. Then the video showed the actual image and Gene pointed it.  
  
"Duo isn't in fighting condition now. He hasn't sleep all night. He has been sat there for hours" –Gene explained as Duo's image appeared in one of the meetings rooms, sat in front of a large window.  
  
"Thanks, captain Gene." –Quatre said- "We are surely going to use this opportunity to talk to him"  
  
"Sure" –Gene said and then started to murmur- "Though he is gonna kill me when he realizes it was me the one who opened the mouth…"  
  
"Why did you do it?" –Heero asked seriously- "If you knew about this, why didn't you talk to him?"  
  
"You don't get it. Duo is the jokester, the playful guy who calls 'friend' or 'brother' to anyone. But that's just a disguise. He consider no one, not even me or any other man on board, as a person close enough to truly rely on. But I just can't get out of my mind he said you were his big happy family when you guys arrived. Don't you see? He has never had a family. Even though the usual mischievous smile, it looked like he really meant it…" –Gene explained as he left the room.  
  
  
  
-------------------0--------------------  
  
  
  
´´´´´´´´´´Well I never pray  
  
but tonight I'm on my knees,  
  
I need to hear some sounds  
  
that recognize the pain in me  
  
I let the melody shine,  
  
let it cleanse my mind…  
  
I feel free now…  
  
But the airwaves are clean  
  
and there's nobody singing  
  
to me now……..´´´´´´´´´´´´´´  
  
  
  
The blonde pilot looked over Heero for an instant and then glanced back towards Duo. Neither of them, 01 and 04, had realized before that Duo was wearing earphones while he contemplated the window towards L2. Duo murmured the words in a total absentminded state. He hadn't even realized of the two boys standing behind him.  
  
Duo had locked his glance beyond the crystals, the darkness of outer space. The darkness…and then, the colony. And in the colony, the memory of a white cross, a white crypt…He opened his eyes, wide in surprise, when he saw for one second a white feather falling slowly in front of his face. But the sight disappeared in that same second…  
  
"Hmm? Duo…" –Quatre called him with soft voice.  
  
Duo lifted his glance when he heard something behind him and he looked the reflection of the two pilots standing there.  
  
"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" –Duo smiled removing the earphones. He didn't like the silence from his comrades- "It's something wrong?" –he asked concerned. He realized the others' look was kind of strange for him. They have never looked at him in that way.  
  
Quatre was the first to break the silence, trying to smile slightly.  
  
"Well, Duo, the truth is…we are worried about you. We didn't know what was going on with you, so…" –Quatre inhaled as he continued: "So, we talked to Gene and he is also very concerned because of your state…"  
  
"My state?" –Duo repeated confused.  
  
"Exactly. You are acting very distant to all. It's like you aren't here. We wanted to help you but we didn't know what we were dealing with. But Gene does. And he told us everything…about you" –Quatre said ashamed.  
  
Heero took a look at 04. For once, Quatre had gone directly to the point.  
  
But Duo just raised an eyebrow, totally lost in the situation. What were they talking about? Gene told them everything? Everything what?  
  
"Hmm…What are you exactly talking about?" –Duo asked at last.  
  
"The reasons of your behavior" –Heero replied- "Since that accident with the ship you were involved with, you have been…weird." –01 knew it was better to be clear and say it once and for all. Besides, being blunt was his characteristic- "From what we now know, it's obvious that the former incident brought to your mind your past…the Maxwell Massacre that you survived…"  
  
Absolute silence. Heero and Quatre continued looking concernedly at Duo. But Duo was…stunned. More than stunned, he was shocked. His look was locked in them, with complete unbelief expression.  
  
"And the memories of your friend Solo, the Home's children and the nun, the Oz's attack…" –Heero went on, ready to face this right there and then.  
  
Duo was holding his breath. He felt like if a bucket of cold water has just been tipped over his head. 'They…they know' Duo thought amazed. But his shock disappeared within a minute, and his glance turned icy, an anger glitter in his amethyst eyes.  
  
He was mad. He was very mad.  
  
  
  
************Shinigami's Voice***************  
  
  
  
A/N: This is kind of a disclaimer. I know you guys know that the song in this story is "Bitter Sweet Symphony" by The Nerve, so I am not claiming it as my own. It doesn't belong to me, I just borrow those lines 'cause I thought they fitted well in that moment.  
  
So! Give me one day, and I'll tell you what is gonna happen next… 


	6. Supporting Hands

A/N: Oh, my...Duo isn't happy about this...But maybe Quatre and Heero will be able to make him understand he can't go on like this…  
  
Shin's Voice is ready…  
  
Oh, by the way, just wanna make clear the band's name is The Verve, I wrote it wrong last time. Sorry, my bad. Since I was typing at 3 o'clock in the morning, I didn't realize it. Please don't sue me for it…  
  
  
  
  
  
"Believing in Angels"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
  
  
'They…they know' Duo thought amazed. But his shock disappeared within a minute, and his glanced turned icy, an anger glitter in his amethyst eyes.  
  
  
  
He was mad. He was very mad.  
  
  
  
"No, Duo…Duo, please…don't react like this" –Duo tried to calm down him- "We knew you would probably be angry with us, but please try to understand that our intention…"  
  
  
  
"I don't care about your intention, Quatre, I don't give a damn…That was…unfair. You got no right…" –Duo said almost biting the words and turning his back on them, facing the window once again.  
  
  
  
"Duo, please, listen to us. We only wanted to…" –Quatre started again, walking towards him.  
  
  
  
"Don't come." –Duo replied without looking back- "Just leave"  
  
  
  
"You're a fool, Duo. You are just pitting yourself" –Heero said in a reproof tone, but he only made Duo angrier. 02 faced them with his hands clenched in fists.  
  
  
  
"How dare you talking like that to me?! Don't do it! Like if you knew…" –Duo said breathing heavily. Then he went silent for a moment, holding their glances. There was something definitely different in their eyes.  
  
"Don't do that either" –he added, this time trying to speak normally…  
  
"Don't look at me like that. I hate people looking at me like that, like if I am worthy of pity. I've never pitied myself and I don't want anybody's pity either. I can't stand it…I may not know how your pasts were, but at least I am sure that not me or any of us would be the way we are without a dark story…"  
  
  
  
"Duo, don't get us wrong. We are not pitting you." –the Arabian pilot said in soft voice- "We are worried. Come on, you know us well. Look, even Heero is very worried…"  
  
  
  
The classic death glare for Quatre was Heeros' answer. But, it was true. He was worried, he just couldn't accept it.  
  
  
  
"We just want to help you. We don't know how, but we are here for you. We don't want for you to continue blaming yourself…" –Quatre gave another step.  
  
  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes, like judging if what he was hearing was true. But there was no doubt. Quatre's sincere eyes were bright though sad, his kind heart reflected there. He suddenly realized the pressure in his hands and finally let the anger washed out of him.  
  
  
  
"I am not blaming myself either. I mean…it's not like that. You maybe right… That accident… It was like …Well… I've just been thinking a lot" –Duo admitted, feeling a bit embarrassed, drawing lines with his finger over the window.  
  
  
  
"And I am just wondering if you're being sincere with yourself" –Heero mused seriously. But Duo didn't answered.  
  
  
  
"You can go on, repeating that over and over. But do you really believe it? You must be sure it wasn't your fault" –Quatre told him.  
  
  
  
"I…hmm…I believe it. Yeah, I think so…" –Duo replied.  
  
  
  
"Duo…" –04 repeated- "Do you really believe it?"  
  
  
  
"I said I do" –Duo tried his best to sound like his usual self again. But no success there.  
  
  
  
"It wasn't your fault" –Heero added, his indifferent glance melting into one of concern.  
  
  
  
"I know" –Duo answered softly.  
  
  
  
"Duo. Look at me. It really wasn't your fault" –Quatre repeated leaning beside 02, trying to find the American pilot's eyes.  
  
  
  
But Duo lowered his face. He couldn't continue hearing that. Those words were hurting him badly. The terrified screams of the children, the heat of the flames, he could hear and feel them around him. Haunting him. How was it possible? He didn't protect them. He failed them. He let everyone down, even himself. Why he didn't make it?  
  
  
  
"Duo…it wasn't…" – Quatre's voice sounded so far away, though he was bent in front of him.  
  
Duo just nodded, unable to say anything. He couldn't talk, he knew if he did, his voice was going to betray him. His glance turned muddy and he pressed tightly his lips, in an attempt to stay calmed.  
  
  
  
'What's wrong with me?' –he thought, annoyed with himself- 'I'm Shinigami, Duo Maxwell. Duo Maxwell doesn't cry. He can't. I swore it…'  
  
But, right there, were two of his friends, talking clearly about his past. Everything he once had tried to forget had come back, pinned into his mind painfully. He had never been in such a confusing situation.  
  
He closed his eyes, trying to shake away his memories, but he only brought back, within a cruel real image, the memory of the kid who screamed hopelessly in front of church in fire.  
  
  
  
"Not your fault" –Quatre whispered once more.  
  
  
  
"For God's sake, stop telling me that…It was my fault…" –Duo murmured without lifting his face.  
  
  
  
Heero looked over Quatre for a second, with an admiration glance. All this time, 04 had perfectly known Duo was pretending he believed, just saying the words without conviction, because 02 still blamed himself. Then, he looked back to Duo. Heero felt such a weird warmth in his chest…It hurt, seeing Duo like this. Why did it hurt? Why?  
  
'Because…because maybe I have friends after all…and his pain is mine too'  
  
Heero wasn't sure if it really was his own voice the one who silently answered him within his mind. But even if it was or it wasn't, he knew it was true. Just as Duo's pain.  
  
  
  
"No, Duo, please. If we could make you understand..." –Quatre said sadly. His kind heart was able to read clearly into 02's hidden emotions. The blonde pilot, bent beside him, put his hands over Duo's shoulders and with soft voice continued:  
  
"We can't convince you. You have to believe it by yourself. I can see you are trapped inside your memories…and now is the moment. Look around you, all the images of your past, of all the people you loved so much and died long ago…Can you see them? Do you remember them? Watch carefully and you'll realize…they don't blame you…  
  
Duo was suddenly wrapped into Quatre's arms, a friendship sign between them. Duo held his breath, startled.  
  
'They don't blame me?' They really don't blame me? –he thought amazed.  
  
"Duo, those people loved you too. They loved you and they knew you well and they knew they could never blame you..." –Quatre continued without letting go- "Why did they know that? Because you would have given your life instead of your friend Solo, right? You could have died among the flames trying to save the others, right? They knew that. But you couldn't change things back then, and you can't change past now. They have gone, but all their hopes and wishes are now resting in your hands. It's for you to go on and live your life without regrets, for them and for you…"  
  
Duo started breathing again. He had heard Quatre with deep sadness, but…but it was true. So clear and simple. The weight he had been carrying for years seemed to become lighter. Even though he always blamed himself, in his happiest dreams, he could see Sister Helen's smile as she kissed his forehead…  
  
Heero remained silent, just a couple of steps back. He wasn't like Quatre, words were not his strong point. And he could have never said something as perfect as the Arabian pilot had. It was exactly what Duo needed to hear.  
  
Finally, Duo looked up to see his friends there. He tried to smile, what else was there to do? His eyes were bright with the unshed tears. He felt weird as he realized Heero's glance was kind and not cold as always. And Quatre was there, comforting him. The last person who had hugged him was Sister Helen…After all these years, he maybe needed a bit of affection from some else.  
  
Quatre let him go and stood up, satisfied to see his friend seemed to be calmed now.  
  
  
  
"Though I still think this was unfair" –Duo smiled a bit- "I really appreciate it, guys…"  
  
  
  
"Are you feeling better then?" –Quatre smiled back.  
  
"Have you already waken up, Duo Maxwell?" –Heero asked with a nod.  
  
Intermittent red lights interrupted them and the alarm sound echoed through the entire ship.  
  
  
  
"We got trouble!" –Duo practically jumped.  
  
  
  
"Oz carrriers!" –Heero started to run.  
  
Pilots 02 and 04 ran behind him, heading towards their own ship in the pirates' hangar.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********Shinigami's Voice***************  
  
  
  
A/N: Please R&R…. 


	7. Real Wings

Author's Note: Well, I think this should be the end, right? It's not quite long because I tried not to push the issue further, since we all know Duo doesn't like people talking about his past. Touchy thing for anyone. So…here you go, I am finishing my first fanfic now…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Believing in Angels"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
  
  
"We got trouble!" –Duo practically jumped.  
  
  
  
"Oz carriers!" –Heero started to run.  
  
  
  
Pilots 02 and 04 ran behind him, heading towards their own ship in the pirate's hangar.  
  
  
  
"Where have you been? OZ is attacking L2!" –Wufei scowled when the 3 missing pilots arrived.  
  
  
  
"Break is over" –Trowa murmured as he opened the gate of their ship, revealing the 5 enormous Mobile Suits. Their 5 Gundams- "The show must go on…"  
  
  
  
Every single pirate was petrified in the spot when they caught sight of the Gundams. Was it possible? Was it possible that those 5 youngsters were….?  
  
  
  
"Hey, Duo! I suppose this is good-bye then…" –Gene exclaimed when he saw the 02 pilot ready to climb up to DeathScythe's cockpit. Duo backed off and walked towards him.  
  
  
  
"Gene…"-Duo said seriously- "You have no idea how much I want to crack a punch to you…" –he threatened the pirate.  
  
  
  
"I know, I know…Sorry for never tell you that I…..well, ya know. I'll let you punch me next time you come around, deal?" –the man said smiling and offering his hand.  
  
  
  
"Deal." –Duo smiled, shaking hands with Gene- "Thanks anyway, captain"  
  
  
  
"Maxwell! Hurry up!" –Wufei called from Nataku's cockpit.  
  
  
  
Duo waved his hand in good-bye to every one and then, he climbed and entered into his Gundam.  
  
  
  
"So…let's go protect L2" –he murmured taking off beside the others, flying right among enemy lines.  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------0-------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Half hour later, almost all the Oz's MS had been destroyed. The ones that were still fighting were the improved versions of the Mobile Dolls. (MD)  
  
  
  
"Wufei, target the north zone and attack there. Trowa, cover Wufei from enemy fire. We are the MD's automatic target and their speed is their strongest point…don't let them get closer to you…"  
  
  
  
Quatre guided the battle perfectly, as the strategist of the team he was, but closer to L2, Gundam 01 and 02 had gotten away from the team, trying to get rid of the MD that threatened the colony.  
  
  
  
Heero was facing three MD at once, playing his role of the "perfect soldier" as always, as Duo sarcastically used to describe it. But he wasn't giving his full attention into the fight. No.  
  
His attention was directed over Gundam DeathScythe Hell that was facing another three MD not far away from him. And Heero couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
  
  
Duo had always presumed of being the fastest of the team, and well, they had to admit he surely was, but right here, Duo was actually having problems in the battle. Heero narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What is this baka doing?" His attack and defense reactions are slower…really slower…is he still thinking about…" –Heero started to murmured as he initiated the connection with 02.  
  
  
  
"Duo, report…Duo, answer…Duo, answer at once!  
  
  
  
"What?!" –Duo, visibly exasperated, appeared in the screen.  
  
  
  
"What?!" –Heero repeated sort of annoyed- "What's wrong with you? Can't you cope with three Dolls?"  
  
  
  
"Of course I can!!!" –Duo answered ashamed.  
  
  
  
"Then what the hell are you doing?!" –Heero said out loud.  
  
  
  
But his suspects were correct, because Duo looked down, towards L2 without answering. They were so close. You could almost see the houses, the streets… a white cross in front of a place in ruins…  
  
  
  
"Damn, Duo! I though it was over, I though you have understood it!" –Heero exclaimed.  
  
"I have" –Duo replied, flinching as if Heero was about to hit him through the screen- "But…we are so close…I can almost see…their graves…his grave…" –Duo whispered with his eyes bright with emotions. An only, fragile, white feather fell in front of his face.  
  
  
  
"Solo" –Duo gasped.  
  
  
  
Near explosions brought him back to reality. Heero had just saved him from the attack of two Dolls.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it, Duo! I can't believe you are being so fool! Open your eyes! It wasn't your fault. Your friend is dead. You can't change that…I am sorry, but Solo is dead and he won't come back to life" –Heero replied, looking strangely concerned and angry at a time- "I have realized I don't know you half I though I did, but even though this, I am sure the Duo Maxwell who survived all this time fighting for the colonies can't be so stupid! ….."  
  
  
  
"Listen, Duo, you can't continue searching for peace in a grave. You are the one who believed in Heaven, right? So, he is not down there. He is in Heaven if you want to say so…though I believe someone who loved you so much, would rather be here with you, right? He is here with you…"  
  
  
  
Duo widened his eyes in stupor. Like the blow of the wind, that old memory of his promise in front of Solo's crypt came back to his mind…  
  
  
  
******************flashback***************  
  
  
  
"I will never forget my promise, or you. Because I will take you with me. We will be together. Never again, you and I won't be alone, because from now on, with you, I'll be two. I'll be Duo. Maxwell… Duo Maxwell…"  
  
  
  
*********************end flashback***************  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero stayed silent, watching carefully his friend's face. He wasn't sure what was going on into Duo's mind, but he seemed to be transported somewhere else, though his eyes were locked with the blue cobalt ones…  
  
"Look out!" –Duo suddenly launched himself towards Wing Zero, pushing him out of an enemy's shot. DeathScythe extended its black bat wings and wielded firmly its glittering weapon.  
  
"Enough! I'm damn tired of risking the people I care about!" –he said between his clenched teeth. Then he smiled his usual mischievous smile, the battle wicked grin.  
  
  
  
"Shinigami is back!"  
  
  
  
In just few minutes, the remained Dolls were destroyed, turned into smoking ruins by the Gundam 02. Shinigami had really come back, and Duo with it…  
  
  
  
"So…are you going to go down there?" –Heero cut the silence. Duo and he had stayed there, floating over L2 a couple of minutes now.  
  
  
  
Duo turned to see him, smiling. He didn't answer, but he started to descend. Heero nodded in agreement. Duo was back.  
  
After thinking it for a while, 01 also descended over a huge abandoned yard. He jumped from his cockpit in one fluid motion, and walked forward, leaving behind both Wing Zero and DeathScythe. Duo was standing there, silently observing the surroundings some steps ahead.  
  
The ruins of the destroyed church laid there, an unforgettable monument for the boy. The cross at the gates and, at the middle of the back garden, a lonely white crypt.  
  
Heero stayed there, supposing Duo could be a little sentimental and he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. But this time, he was wrong.  
  
Duo turned around to see him, smiling like the most normal thing in the world.  
  
  
  
"And what are ya doing here?" –he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
Heero frowned at that look. He knew what it meant. And no way he was going to allow Duo suspect he was worried.  
  
  
  
"I am just checking on you, in order to be sure that you return to be the pilot we need in our missions and not a liability like these days…" -Heero growled, folding arms.  
  
  
  
Duo blinked twice at that, and then, he burst out laughing.  
  
'Same old Heero, never changes…' –he thought with affection.  
  
  
  
"In that case, I … I don't have anything else to say…"-Duo sighed. His hand went up to his chest as he continued- "Everything is right here. It has always been, I just needed to be reminded…" –he smiled somehow sadly.  
  
And like a familiar but still stunning dream, a white feather flew his way in front of the amethyst eyes, lingering there for an instant. The sad smiled remained in Duo's features.  
  
  
  
"My dear illusion…so real…" –he thought as his glance followed the feather, which floated towards the sky, leaving Duo and Heero behind.  
  
But Heero also looked up, his blue eyes following the feather until it disappeared, carried by the wind. Duo's eyes widened.  
  
  
  
"It's…real. It's real…the feather…" –his thoughts crossed his mind as he lowered his glance towards the figure of the angel carved over the crypt…  
  
  
  
Heero returned his face in order to see Duo, and he was a bit amused to see his friend taking two more steps close to the crave, and Duo, maybe forgetting Heero was still there, put his hands together at chest's heights and closed his eyes, like in a silent prayer.  
  
He stayed like that for a few seconds. Then, he looked up and smiling, he traced the cross sign over his chest.  
  
  
  
"Well….." Duo enlarged the word purposely and starting to walk back, towards their Gundams- "Are we leaving or what?  
  
  
  
Heero looked at him seriously, then he looked the crypt and returned his glance to Duo again.  
  
  
  
"I thought…" –Heero mused- "I thought you didn't believe or do that anymore…" –he said, talking about the prayer.  
  
  
  
"I used to think that sometimes" –the American pilot answered also seriously, then, his trademark smile returned- "But, ya know what? Even though I've been through a lot of terrible stuff, I think I never quit believing…-he said looking Solo's crypt and then at Heero.  
  
  
  
'Yeah. In friends and angels…they are always here for me…' –Duo thought as he smiled his most beautiful smile.  
  
Suddenly, the familiar roar of the other 3 Gundams reminded them they were waiting for 01 and 02. And up in space, inside Sandrock's cockpit, Quatre was smiling, relieved and happy for his friend.  
  
  
  
"C'mon, Heero-man…"-Duo said starting to run towards DeathScythe- "Bet ya can't catch me! You're way too slow, perfect soldier!" –he said out loud, a naughty smile in his lips.  
  
  
  
Heero frowned, but he also started running. Not in a thousand years he was going to let Duo win a bet!  
  
  
  
Gundam 01 and 02 lifted gracefully from L2, heading towards space. But in DeathScythe's cockpit, Duo Maxwell glanced down once again, just for a brief second, smiling while he murmured.  
  
  
  
"Always believing in angels…"  
  
  
  
And the angel carved over a white crypt smiled as he batted his fragile wings…  
  
  
  
End.  
  
************Shinigami's Voice****************  
  
  
  
A/N: There! I have finished now. Thanks the ones who have R&R and I hope you like this. I added the religious touch here 'cause we can't just obviate the fact Duo is still wearing a priest collar and all that…hope you guys understand.  
  
I'm gonna be cynical enough to advertise myself here (je je je) : I'll be posting another fanfic called "Of Good-byes and Returns" . If you consider I am not such a bad writer, please come and read it. Yeah, Duo stuff!! 


End file.
